


Love Doesn't Lie

by bubblesintheocean



Series: One Piece One Shots [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesintheocean/pseuds/bubblesintheocean
Summary: A one-shot for my friend who has fallen in love with The Great Captain Usopp (God Usopp).
Relationships: Usopp (One Piece)/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165559
Kudos: 9





	Love Doesn't Lie

"I once commanded eight million men before I decided to join this bunch."

You looked to Usopp with a shocked expression. "Really?" You leaned forward, having Usopp lean back slightly - he wasn't used to a girl being so close to his face. He stared at your eyes and they had this familiar sparkle, where had he seen it before? His thoughts were interrupted, "Did you really command that many pirates?"

Usopp shifted in his spot and cleared his throat. "Of course!"

A hard object struck the top of your head and you looked up to see Zoro. "Don't let this guy fool you, he's the biggest liar." He walked away and you turned to Usopp with a frown. Usopp chuckled nervously and you left to find something else to do. The boy sighed as he watched you leave and begrudgingly went back to working on his special attack stars.

You were the new girl on the crew, only have joined a few days ago, and everyone had a liking to you. You had come across the Straw Hat Crew when they stopped at your island for a resupply run. Luffy stumbled upon you during your street performance. After your show, he pointed a finger at you and announced that you join his pirate crew. You refused at first, but his persistence wore you out; you agreed to be his crew's performer. Now, almost every night after dinner, you would perform for them. Despite not making any money like you used to, their laughs and applause were worth more. 

The next day, you sat with Usopp fishing off the side of the Going Merry. He was retelling the story of how he landed on an island entirely made of poop from a giant goldfish. "I was only five years old!" His laugh was contagious and you did your best to keep your focus on the fishing rod. 

"Oh man, please tell me you didn't light a fire and make camp!"

"That's how I found out I landed on poop!" The two of you laughed harder. You dropped your pole and held your stomach. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Nami come by and she had a stern look on her face. 

She hit Usopp's head with a rolled up newspaper, "Would you stop telling lies and get busy?" She walked away and you stopped laughing. Usopp rubbed is bruising head and looked over at you sheepishly. You frowned and picked up your fishing pole, going to the other side of the ship to fish. The sharpshooter slumped his posture and watched the calm ocean below with empty eyes. He was a compulsive liar and he never felt this hurt when the truth was revealed, so why was he upset that you acted the way you did? Maybe he should start telling you stories that actually happened.

That's exactly what he did the following day. You were helping Tony organize his medicine bag with Usopp test-shooting his attack stars across from you. "Say, did I ever tell you the time I took down a fishman by myself?" He turned to you and you looked at him with a scary face. His body temperature grew hotter as he was becoming nervous under your gaze. 

"Please stop telling me lies." Usopp's eyes grew wide. You shifted your gaze back to Tony and Usopp slowly turned away from you. There was this intrusive feeling in his chest - it hurt. It reminded him of when he warned Syrup Village about the pirate attack and no one believed him. He was telling the truth today and you didn't believe him. 

He left you alone for the next two days before coming up to you while you were reading a book. He sat next to you and you eyed him from your peripheral vision. He seemed like he was just there to relax. You didn't say anything to him, enjoying his company. A few moments of comfortable silence passed and Usopp spoke, "Is that book interesting?"

You glanced to him. "Yes." 

"I bet my story is a lot more interesting." You put your book down in your lap and looked at the boy who was sitting next to you with a confident smile. You gave him a small glare but asked for him to tell his story. He sat up and faced you, "I met two giants that have been fighting for over one-hundred years." Your eyes widened in fascination, was he telling the truth? He continued on and with every detail you were slowly turning to face him.

Your book was forgotten about and when he finished, you were practically in his face. He scratched his cheek shyly and you backed up with a soft blush across your cheeks. "So, you're telling me the truth?"

"Of course." His assurance made you smile.

Nami shouted, alerting the crew to marine ships behind the ship and it faltered your smile. Usopp and you were quick to man your stations along with everyone else. Your escape took the rest of the day, the last marine ship being sunk by Luffy. All of you ate and retired to your beds, a good night's sleep a gift as your tired bodies relaxed. 

With a few more days behind you, you were sat next to Usopp listening to another one of his stories. This one about how he helped a princess save her country and defeated one of Baroque Work's number agents. "I broke almost every bone I have that day! Luckily, Chopper was there to patch me up." You listened with a smile, a fluttering feeling in your chest and stomach. "You can ask Chopper, too, if you think I'm lying." He looked a little sad when he said that, his gaze to the floor and his smile shortened. 

You shook your head, "I believe you." 

Usopp looked at you with sincere eyes, "Thanks. It means a lot that you believe me." You gave him a kind smile in return and asked him to tell another story, even if it was made up. He scoffed playfully at your remark and told you another fable still. Yes, love surely doesn't lie.


End file.
